World So Cold
by Boulder the Dragon
Summary: Flippy: Besides himself, he only has one person to love left in his life, and that is his daughter. But, will fate cast a cruel hand and rip away the last thing he loves, forcing him into a world so cold? Two-Shot.
1. One X

**Inspiration struck, so I decided to write a quick little two-shot here. I guess you could call it a songfic as well, though it's more of a story. It's meant to be fairly depressing. Just letting you know.**

**The lyrics are meant to be foreboding for future events of this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The razor slid ever so perfectly across her flesh, tearing a gash, but washing away the sorrow as it cut. The blood flowed, much like the tears did. The flow of both only worsened as she gritted her teeth and sliced further. A delicate whimper escaped her tightly closed lips, and she quickly silenced it by shutting her mouth. Once she was certain that the inner pain had subsided, she put the razor away and grabbed a soft cloth, placing it on her gashed wrist to wipe away excess blood.

Content, she sniffed and cleared away the cold tears from her eyes with the same cloth she used for the blood.

"Alice, c'mon downstairs! Dinner's ready sweetheart!" shouted her father from the kitchen.

Panicked, she chucked the cloth in a nearby wastebasket and quickly threw on black wrist bands, her favorite Three Days Grace ones, to blanket the throbbing scars. "C-coming!" she yelled back, a slight stutter in her voice from her fast maneuvering. She checked herself in her mirror. Her black hair blanketed her left eye, and her shadowy eyeliner was slightly messy due to her recent crying. Her hair color matched her black hoodie, along with dark and faded jeans.

She was positive her father didn't approve of her isolated appearance, but how could he understand? How could those damn people that mocked every chance they got even hope to understand? Of her loss, her pain...

Her fear for her life.

Her dad wasn't the typical man-of-the-house that everyone was used to, although none would think that at first glance. He's smart, caring, loving, dedicated, friendly, and most important...deadly.

Years in the war had damaged her father, mentally changing his life forever. Anything that convinced him that he was back on the blood soaked battlefield, drove him insane. His eyes changed into a sickly yellow shade, and his teeth sharpened to a dagger-like point. His voice deepened, and anyone around him was an enemy.

As was the fate of her mother. But she had been told to keep quiet.

This was why she was isolated, and why she trusted no one. Damn near everyone knew of her father's condition, so she was dubbed many nicknames. Satan-spawn, Devil Child, and Ms. Mental.

Why were they so cruel? Her life was miserable enough, even without their painful words...

Every day she lived, she faced the threat of her father losing it while she was around. And she would end up like her mother. Dead, chopped up, and hidden in the cellar.

_I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Livin' with myself  
Nothing but lies_

"Alice, do I need to come up there?" her dad, Flippy, had asked.

"N-no sir! Be right there!" she called back. She rushed out of room, making sure her guardian wrist bands were still shielding her scars. She headed down the stairs to see her dad waiting at the table with a plate of food for her. She quickly noted that there wasn't a plate for himself.

"You're not eating?" she asking, sitting in a chair and taking the plate.

He smiled to her. "Nah, I ate something earlier. Made dinner just for you tonight." he finished with a warm smile.

Alice smile back shyly. "Thanks dad." she murmured loud enough for him to hear. She began eating as her father sat on another chair.

"So," he started. "How's school?"

She cleared her throat. "Awesome." she lied, not mentioning the emotional pain she endured.

"That's good." Flippy noted, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the back of his chair. "How are Katie and Nicole?"

Those are the two names Alice made up to keep her dad thinking she had close friends. In reality, they didn't exist, but her dad didn't know that. He assumed they were real.

"Um...they're fine." she answered, never making eye contact.

Flippy nodded again, watching her keenly. He always did feel very protective of his daughter, and he feared that one day, an accident would claim her life and take her from him. Or worse, he himself would. "No class bothering you?" he asked to break the silence.

Alice never took her eyes off her food. "Not really." she muttered.

Flippy raised an eyebrow. "Not really? Is everything okay? I swear I'll draw blood if someone even LOOKS at you the wrong way." he said.

"You probably would regardless." his daughter murmured, too quiet for him to hear.

Blankly, he picked up a newspaper and began reading silently to himself. All was quiet, as both father and daughter uttered not a word. Alice ate in silence, as her dad read at a mechanical pace.

Once she finished her food, Alice slowly got up to wash it in the sink. As she did so, Flippy glanced up and noticed the dark wrist bands she was wearing. "What's with those?" he asked, suspicious.

_I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Livin' with myself  
Is all I have_

Alice looked down at her covered wrists, her mind racing for an answer. "…T-they're just accessories, dad." She muttered.

"Really…Alice, let me see your wrists." Flippy demanded.

Alice began to panic. "NO! …I-I mean, why? It's nothing dad, honest!" she pleaded.

Flippy got up and walked to her, gently putting an arm on her shoulder. "Alice, take off the wrist bands please." He sounded more aggressive.

Alice nervously moved her wrist further away, scared he may take it off himself.

Finally, Flippy grew angry. "Alice, take them off, now!" he yelled, making his daughter cringe. He took her arm and put a hand on her wrist bands.

She tried to squirm out of her father's grasp, but to no avail. Finally, Flippy yanked off her right band.

Sure enough, there were many cut marks and gashes, as he had feared. Tears began to slide down Alice's cheeks, and she started sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry daddy…" she choked out.

Flippy was silent. He stared at the wrist, but said nothing.

"D-daddy?" Alice asked, nervous.

Flippy slowly glanced up at his daughter. Something was wrong. His eyes were closed, and he was still silent. Alice held her breath.

Then, her father opened his eyes. But they weren't sweet or sympathetic. They were sickly yellow.

_I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
It feels like I'm frozen in time_


	2. Life Starts Now

_Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at your life  
Paralyzed_

Alice screamed and shook out of Flippy's grasp. Quickly, she turned and tried her best to run upstairs, but her deranged father was right behind her. His eyes were yellow, his teeth sharp, and his growls were low and demonic. It was truly Alice's worst nightmare.

She made it to the stairs, but felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She yelped and tripped, falling down the stairs and landing directly in front of her father. Flippy smiled devilishly, laughing maniacally and showing Alice his bowie knife, already stained with her crimson fluid.

She screeched, and rolled away as Flippy stabbed in her direction, nearly missing. Alice sped into the kitchen and quickly observed her surroundings. _C'mon, there's gotta be something I can use! _She thought to herself. Tears were spilling down her eyes, and blood was dripping off her arm and now exposed wrists. She heard her father behind her.

"Alice dear, come out and play with daddy! He won't hurt'cha….much." he taunted from the living room.

Alice frantically searched for anything of use. Finally, she noticed that the phone was next to her. She seized it in her hand and started to dial 911. It wasn't long before she felt a blinding pain at her leg, forcing her to drop the phone before she finished dialing. She glanced down, seeing nothing but a bloody mess, realizing that her dad had set a trap, similar to a bear trap, and she had stepped right in it. Tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheek, and she clamped her mouth shut in an effort to keep hidden. She kneeled down to inspect the damage.

She was in agonizing pain, that much was certain, but the trap had dug right through her skin and penetrated the muscle. It just nearly missed stabbing her bones.

She muffled a scream from behind her hand, and with the other, gripped the trap and attempted to pull it off her. It was tough, and she had a hard time prying it from her gory leg, and the pain was forcing her to muffle screeches and screams into her hand. After a few agonizing minutes, she yanked it off, and freed herself.

Her leg was mauled. She could already tell an amputation would be necessary.

Still crying and suppressing her screams, she slowly stood up, applying no pressure to her maimed leg, and stumbled back to the phone. However, she quickly noticed that the line had been cut while she was struggling with the trap.

She cursed silently under her breath and thought for a minute. She'd be too slow to run, what with her leg practically destroyed. No phone would work, and he nearest neighbor was too far to ask for help. She sadly came to the realization that the only thing she could do was wait for her dad to snap out of his warped state of mind and remember who she was.

She limped out of the kitchen quietly, checking around ever so carefully, watching out for her father. Not seeing him, she decided to sneak up to her room, crawl into her closet, and wait for him to return from his psychotic state of mind.

She limped to the stairs, still not seeing Flippy anywhere, and attempted to climb up. Before getting up the first step, she nearly fell off completely from lack of balance. She muffled a yelp, and steadied herself. She allowed another tear to escape, as she realized what she needed to do.

She lifted her left leg and stepped on the first step. Then, she slowly lifted her bloody right leg, and placed on the second step. As she applied pressure to it, blood squirted out of it, and a dreadful pain shocked her nerves. She couldn't stop the horrible scream from escaping her lips. She quickly threw her hands in front of her mouth.

She heard a door slam from the other side of the house. He must've heard her.

She gasped, and tried to hurry up the stairs. With each step she took, blood squirted, and pain shook her body with numbness. She yelped and moaned with each painful step, but eventually reached the top. She was crawling on her hands and knees by now, and her eyes were bloodshot. She could hear Flippy chanting her name from down the stairs, still searching for her.

She crawled to her door, and tried her best to stand up, but the pain was too unbearable. She groaned, slowly lifting herself on her left leg until she was able to reach the door knob. She could hear Flippy's footsteps on the stairs, slowly, ominously.

She opened her door quickly, and crawled inside, forgetting to close it on her way in. She sobbed loudly to herself, as she frantically looked for her closet door. Finding it, she crawled inside and quietly closed the door behind her.

The closet was pitch dark and quiet. The only thing Alice could hear, was her own breathing.

Outside however, she could hear Flippy enter the room. His footsteps were loud, his shadow casted under the doorway. She held her breath, fear gripping her heart. She clasped her hands together, silently praying to herself. For a second, nothing could be heard…

Then, the door flew open, and Flippy raised his knife with a grin on his face.

_I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
For so long I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind_

Alice screamed and covered her eyes, whimpering to herself. Flippy smiled, and sat beside her playfully. He grabbed the back of her head and yanked it back, exposing her pale neck. She cried, and shouted and squirmed.

"No…no daddy please…it's me, Alice…please no…"she sobbed over and over again.

Flippy gently shushed her, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He still kept a sinister grin on his face, as he lifted the knife slowly. He brought to the center of her chest, where he could hear her heart beating frantically beneath her rib cage. He placed the sharp tip of the knife on her flesh, and slowly sliced it inwards.

Alice gasped as she felt the blinding pain. She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't even breathe.

Flippy continued to shush her, whispering a lullaby as he stabbed his weapon deeper and deeper. Alice coughed, choked, and grunted as the knife slowly dug closer to her heart. After a few more agonizing seconds, her squirming stopped, and her body went limp.

Flippy smiled to himself, before releasing his grip on the knife. He left it stabbed in her chest, but stayed next to her. His bloodlust now satisfied, he could feel himself give away, and his eyes returning back to normal. His teeth rounded out, and his head throbbed as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing down at the blood in his hands…and his daughter, dead within his grasp.

He gasped, and quickly noted that the knife in her chest was his own. Tears immediately began welling up in his eyes. He yanked the knife out of her and checked her pulse. Nothing.

Frantically, half screaming to himself, he checked any possible thing he could, tried any possible maneuver to keep her alive. Alas, he never heard her heart regain its beat, or her innocent voice call out "Dad" again.

He finally came to the realization: She was gone. And he had no one to blame but himself.

He threw his head up and screamed. His eyes were littered with tears, and he began to blindly slam his fist into the walls, bloodying them and tearing holes.

Why did this happen to him? He served time in war, he helped his country, and he did the right thing. Yet everything he loved, everything he needed had been ripped away from him…and now he was alone.

No friends.

No family.

Just silence.

_Living in a world so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me_

* * *

**Poor Flippy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
